


Bruise Buddies

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew will do just about anything to make things right with Destiny.





	Bruise Buddies

**Bruise Buddies**  
  
 _“I was good enough to be somebody to you when you couldn’t walk! When everyone turned their back on you, and I was the only one on your side! Now, you gotta a new life and a new friend, right?!”_  
  
Her words echoed in his mind, causing him to slowly pace in front of the chapel doors rather than just knocking on it. Though her brother had wished him luck on his venture, Matthew doubted anything but an act of God would remove the anger she had unleashed only days ago.   
  
While he had been so sure his life would change for the better, he found his life in a bigger mess than ever before. A spur of the moment kiss with Dani had spun things out of control, especially with the knowledge that Destiny had seen everything – her mother had no problem convincing her to leave now.  
  
He reminded himself to breathe, entering as the sanctuary as quietly as possible, to find her sitting on a front pew, her attention unwavering as he cautiously approached. There were a million things he wanted to say, each a sure way of digging a deeper grave, but he could not just let it go – let her leave with only the argument left between them.   
  
 _{Lost without my ever  
How can I live without you  
I don't wanna other  
That's what I'm messed up about you  
Can't even dream without seeing you  
Why should I even try to breath  
  
And everything is off, without you  
Guess it's all my fault  
Ladies sing the blues  
No one could deny it  
We would fly it like united  
Thought we'd never be divided cause  
The love we had inside of us was}_  
  
He paused before touching her shoulder, deciding to take a seat in the pew behind her instead, and cleared his throat once he was secure in his seat.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, a glisten to mahogany cheeks, and her eyes harden along with her jaw at the sight of him, causing her to immediately face forward again. Frantically wiping her cheeks, she maintained her silence.  
  
Matthew had to smile at this as her stubborn nature never ceased to absolutely amaze him. Wringing his hands within one another, he bowed his head and bravely voiced his inner thoughts, “God, please, help my best friend to let me explain things to her.”  
  
“Don’t even—“  
  
“Let me get a word in edgewise before she dismisses me completely from her life, turning her back on everything we’ve been through.”  
  
He peaked up through his bangs, finding a touch of softness within her look back at him, and continued, “Help her to believe me when I say the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her. To make her feel like she was anything but important to me and my life.”  
  
Before he could go on, he heard her feet passing him and caught her wrist before she could get too far.   
  
She yanked her wrist from him, “You need time to pray.”  
  
“Destiny, would you just listen for five minutes?”  
  
“I’ve heard and seen enough.”  
  
Matthew slid further onto the pew, gesturing for her to sit, “You haven’t heard anything from me.”  
  
Destiny clearly carried on a mental debate before taking a seat and crossing her arms, “I have a plane to catch so you better be quick.”  
  
“God, it’s just easy for you, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yep, just like it was so easy for you to drop me like a bad habit.”  
  
 _{Inseparable  
If you bump up this song  
And you're searching for a moment where your heart's went wrong  
Inseparable  
Jealous of your love  
Could have sworn you'd never ever give it up  
Cause you'd thought y'all were  
Inseparable  
Always stay together  
Always and forever  
But now I say that no one is  
Inseparable (except for us)  
One of us just gotta pick the phone up  
As we'd always do  
Inseparable  
  
Gotta photos of us on my refrigerator  
Videos on my phone  
But I just can't erase them  
The first text I got from you still saved in my  
Inbox and I read it   
Like time after time  
Boy, I'm lost, can't you look,   
Won’t you please find me  
I'm down to my last chance  
Won’t you rescue me  
See it's broken my heart  
To the point where I don't need it,   
Has no reason now to beat   
Things just ain't the same without you}_  
  
Shaking his head profusely, he tried to control his frustration in fear the conversation would end worse than the one just before, “You don’t understand.”  
  
“But everyone else does? I went after you, fought right with you, and I get replaced? What do you expect me to say, Matthew?”  
  
“I expect you to look at what’s happened. Understand that I met someone in a crazy time in my life.”  
  
“Better than me, right?”  
  
“No,” Matthew met her eyes in a search for something sympathetic, “she was there when I was confused. Everything was happening really fast, and I didn’t have time to think.”  
  
“You kissed her after…” Destiny released a sharp laugh, hanging her head in disappointment, “it doesn’t matter.”  
  
“It matters. I don’t want you thinking the wrong thing.”  
  
“I’m leaving, Matthew. Nothing you say changes what’s happened and I’m glad you’re okay. But I’m not going to hang around to be third wheel to you and her.” Destiny stood to her feet, offering a small smile, “I wish you the best. Do the same for me, all right?”  
  
Matthew awkwardly stood to his feet, watching her take a few steps away before blurting out, “I don’t want to be with Dani.”  
  
Destiny froze, unable to turn around in fear he had no idea what he wanted.  
  
“And if you leave, on some plane, just remember that I can get around a lot faster now.”   
  
He watched her carefully, praying for some kind of reaction, and wondered if he should say or do something more, fearing she would keep walking.  
  
Destiny took her time in facing him, trying to fight back tears, and asked in exasperation, “What do you want? Wanting me not to get on a plane and wanting me not leave  _you_  are two different things.”  
  
Matthew wanted to choose his words carefully, not expecting anything he said to repair the damage between them. When she began to leave once more, he ignored caution entirely, “I don’t want you to leave me. Or us, whatever that means.”  
  
 _{Boy, I know we were inseparable  
Inseparable  
If you bump up this song  
And you're searching for a moment where your heart's went wrong  
Inseparable  
Jealous of your love  
Could have sworn you'd never ever give it up  
Cause you'd thought y'all were  
Inseparable  
Always stay together  
Always and forever  
But now I say that no one is  
Inseparable (except for us)  
One of us just gotta pick the phone up  
As we'd always do  
Inseparable}_  
  
“And Dani?”  
  
“Has nothing to do with me and you.”  
  
“But the kiss.”  
  
“Didn’t mean what you thought it did. And it’s not gonna happen again, trust me.”  
  
Destiny began to fidget, uncomfortable with the information, and avoided his eyes, “Now, I really don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Well, things are usually easier for you when you’re mad.”  
  
“I should hate that you know that.”  
  
“Don’t hate me.” Matthew waited for her eyes to meet his again, a plea evident in his stare towards her, “Please, don’t leave either.”  
  
Rushing back, incapable of staying away any longer, Destiny closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. She shut her eyes tightly, wanting to assure herself it was not a dream, and held on for dear life.  
  
Matthew accepted her in his arms, deeply inhaling the scent of her skin, and kept his next prayer to himself,  _Don’t let her try to leave me again._  
  
 _{It's been sixteen days since I held you tight  
Balled up me and my pillow in the middle of the night  
Boy, I just wish you show up and make everything alright  
So what you waiting for  
Cause both of us thought we were   
  
Inseparable  
If you bump up this song  
And you're searching for a moment where your heart's went wrong  
Inseparable  
Jealous of your love  
Could have sworn you'd never ever give it up  
Cause you'd thought y'all were  
Inseparable  
Always stay together  
Always and forever  
But now I say that no one is  
Inseparable (except for us)  
One of us just gotta pick the phone up  
As we'd always do  
Inseparable}_  
  
Destiny pulled away, tempted to run, only to have Matthew prevent her from backing away too far. Swallowing a thick lump in her throat, she lowered her head, “What happens now?”  
  
“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out.”  
  
“I don’t want things to change. And—I don’t want them to stay the same either.”  
  
“Like I said,” He lifted her chin, offering a grin of reassurance, “We’ll figure it out.”  
  
Destiny felt completely swept up in his gaze, suddenly certain she was the only woman who had ever mattered to him, and agreed despite all doubt, “Okay, but…my family’s probably not going to be happy about me staying in Llanview.”  
  
“Well,” Matthew wrapped his arm around her, beginning to lead her out of the chapel, “at least my family can pay them their money back for the airplane ticket.”  
  
Her laughter was music to his ears as he proudly ventured into the real world, once more, with her ready to fight at his side.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: “Inseparable” – Mariah Carey**


End file.
